There are many different power tool types which are available and, most commonly, the power tool is purchased and then used as an independent entity and which therefore often requires jigs, guides, support tables and the like to be provided and used in a manner which is specific to each power tool. This can be problematic and frustrating to the user of the tools especially if they use different types of power tools and therefore have to change locations and/or other components in order to use the same. This can also be problematic where the space which is available to use the same is limited.
It is known to attempt to overcome this problem by providing apparatus in the form of a table or bench in relation to which a range of different power tool types can be fitted and used therewith. While these known forms of apparatus can be useful, they can, in certain examples, be little more than a metal frame onto which an extensive number of components have to be fitted and engaged in order to adapt the same for use with a particular form of power tool or, in other instance, can require relatively complex fitting and fixing arrangements which means that while, in theory, the apparatus should be useful, in practice, the apparatus is not used, or underused, due to the time required to adapt the same for a particular purpose.
The aim of the present invention is to provide apparatus which can be used with a number of different types of power tools in order to improve the use of the same and allow the different tools to be used with the apparatus in a common format. A further aim is to allow the apparatus to be adapted for use with different power tools relatively quickly and efficiently and thereby mean that the apparatus is more likely to be used in practice with the different power tool types.